Prom Night
Prom Night was a major event part of the Second Generation's timeline that involved, Ren Bokuto, Sora Bokuto, Umeko Daichi and Hideki Iwaizumi. Specifically, it details the massive falling-out between Ren and Umeko. Prom Night occurred at the end of the teens' senior year, marking their last big hurrah of high school. While it was a great time for some, it was disastrous for those two. Prom was held at Dreamview Hall, an event space in the town of Newcrest. It also marks the official beginning of Hideki's relationship with Sasha Stallings. Lead-Up To The Event There are several factors that resulted in the chaos of Prom Night, beginning with Ali Nunez's relationship with both Ren and Umeko. Having found himself in somewhat of a distanced relationship with Ren, he started talking to Umeko as he knew that the girls were close friends. Umeko, who was privy to Ren's personal life, was willing to help Ali out with his relationship with Ren and they started to hang out together. Umeko and Ali met up for coffee to chat about Ren and begun to develop a good friendship together. Umeko, Ren, and Ali also started to hang out together after school. This made Ren glad as she was happy to see her normally goody-two-shoes friend taking time to have fun instead of constantly studying. The three formed a casual trio together and visited the new Night Blossom Market together that opened up in Newcrest. However, during the time Umeko was spending with Ali, she started to develop feelings of her own towards him. Having never taken the time to date in high school as she was so focused on her work, his casual and mysterious nature drew him in. She was also surprised to find a softer and more empathetic side too him in their chats. As time went on, she continued to help out Ali with his relationship with Ren, but her feelings for him grew deeper. One night while Ren was over at Umeko's house for a movie night, she spilled to her in confidence that she had kissed Shelley Lin, a classmate, while hanging out last weekend. This deeply upset Umeko as her friend had been unfaithful and she called Ren out on it, only to squash the argument soon after. Her feelings on the subject did not go away and she started to build on her frustrations towards Ren and her naturally flirty temperament. A few weeks later, while the two girls were out shopping for prom outfits at Magnolia Promenade, Ren let it casually slip that she had kissed two upperclassmen at a party the year before but had never told Ali about it. This only fueled Umeko's anger towards Ren as her feelings for Ali by that point were quite deep. Deciding that she would be a better fit for Ali than Ren, she began to spend more time with Ali letting herself flirt with him a bit while they were alone together. The Night Before Despite everything, the girls remained friends with Ren not having picked up on Umeko's aggression towards her. Ren, Umeko, Sora, Hideki and Sammy decided to book a couple nights at a luxury hotel for Prom Weekend to stay at in the city. It was a luxurious place with 3 bedrooms which were shared by Sora and Sammy, Ren and Umeko, and Hideki by himself. The night before, while Ren and Umeko were trying on their prom dresses for fun, Umeko asked Ren if she had a date for the prom. Ren informed her that Ali had already asked her which angered Umeko, but she hid it and the girls went to bed. ren-umeko-fitting.png|Ren and Umeko try on their dresses the night before ren-promdress-2.png|Ren blows kisses in the mirror Prom Day All of the teenagers woke up bright and early to start getting ready for the event and to have some time to get photos of each other out on the balcony. Everything seemed to be just fine with everyone excited and looking forward to that evening. Hideki, realizing that he hadn't officially asked yet, called Sasha last-minute to ask her to the prom and she accepted. girlgang-prompic.png|The boys' group prom picture ladsladslads-prompic.png|The girls' group prom picture umeko-promportrait.png|Umeko's prom portrait ren-promportrait.png|Ren's prom portrait sora-promportrait.png|Sora's prom portrait hideki-promportrait.png|Hideki's prom portrait sammy-promportrait.png|Sammy's prom portrait When everyone arrived at the venue, it was already quite packed. Hideki and Sasha found each other quickly and went off on their own, while Sora and Sammy who were already together went to get their pictures taken. Ren, who was still waiting for Ali to arrive, suggested that she and Umeko get a drink at the bar beforehand. When Ali arrived, Ren threw herself at him and immediately brought him out to slow dance together. Umeko, who was left without a prom date was left to watch as the rest of the couples danced together. Frustrated, she went to the bathroom, where she ran into Nico Haeger, who offered her a Wonderland Pill. Feeling out of sorts and frustrated, she took it. hideki-sasha-dance.png sammy-sora-dance.png ren-ali-dance.png Umeko, now under the influence, started to have more fun at the prom and started to dance and chat with all her fellow classmates and friends. Things were looking up until she saw Ren and Ali kissing in the corner and looking very happy together. Seeing red, she came up to them and pulled Ali aside and told him everything she knew about Ren and that he shouldn't trust her anymore. Shocked, Ali called Ren over to them and started to question her about the things Umeko said. Umeko told Ren that she had told Ali everything that she knew about her cheating which caused the couple to get into an argument in front of her. Ali was incredibly upset and he went on to break up with Ren right as Umeko begun to walk away. Ren who was furious at Umeko, started to yell at her and the two got into a huge argument in the middle of the dance floor that ended in a fight. Ren left to go back to her parents' home right after that, not wanting to be at the dance any longer. Hideki, Sasha, Sora and Sammy who were already planning on leaving to the hotel soon, brought Umeko back with them too. ren-umeko-fight-1.png ren-umeko-fight-2.png ren-umeko-fight-3.png The Night Of & Morning After It had been a great night for the two couples, so they arrived back to the hotel in high spirits. Sasha, who had been invited to spend the night by Hideki, took him up to his room where they had sex. While this was happening, Sora and Sammy sat with Umeko out on the balcony to talk with her to make sure she was alright. Sora was torn, wanting to be supportive of his sister as well, considered going back home to his parents' place but since it was so late, he decided to stay the night at the hotel with Sammy. After talking things through, Sora and Sammy retreated into their room for the night as well. Umeko, now sober but still incredibly angry, sat out on the balcony for a while longer before sending a text to Ali. He replied and in the spur of the moment, invited him over to the hotel. No longer wanting to hide her feelings, she confessed her attraction to him, and in the heat of the moment, kissed him and then lost her virginity to him. The next morning, the two barely said a word to each other out of awkwardness and Ali left before the others woke up. umeko-ali-promafter.png|Umeko kisses Ali umeko-ali-aftermath.png|Umeko and Ali the next morning A Night To Remember hideki-sasha-prompic-3.png|Hideki and Sasha's official prom picture sora-sammy-prompic.png|Sora and Sammy's official prom picture ren-ali-prompic.png|Ren and Ali's official prom picture